Trying: The first step toward failure, or is it?
by paper smiles
Summary: oneshot. Try, Try until you get it right. . . . . .JeffxTrish. . . . T for language


**I'm in the mood to write a Slash fic, I dunno lol I've had the idea swimming in my head for a while, I just don't know if I should write it or not.**

**Anyways, a JeffxTrish oneshot :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! *sigh***

**A/N : Their thoughts are in italics, and a bit of slash mentioned, not much though, up to you if you want to think of it that way.**

**Enjoy!! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

_You never know what she'll say until you ask her. _ He thought as he entered the bar.

"Bullshit" he muttered taking a seat inside. "Pure bullshit"

"Yo! Bro what's wrong?" his brother Matt yelled from next to Shannon Moore.

"Nothing!" he yelled back before ordering a beer, he opened the bottle and took a long drink, enjoying the feeling of the alcohol rushing into his system.

He had downed at least 3 beers before he was approached by two men.

"Jeffrey" they said in unison.

Jeff turned around and eyed them cautiously; he wasn't buzzed enough that he couldn't tell that they were up to something. They had mischievous looks on their faces.

"Christopher" he greeted the man on the right. Not even bothering to look at the one on the left, Jeff absolutely detested that man on the left. He had caused so much damage to his brother's relationship with his ex-girlfriend.

"What, I don't get a hello?" the man on the left asked.

Chris snickered "Told you he liked me best"

"Whatever Adam" Jeff finally said after glaring at him.

Adam rolled his eyes, "look we come in peace, we just want to know what happened and what we're gonna do with today's cargo"

"Cargo?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yes today's cargo, now what happened?" Chris said impatiently tapping his foot.

"What happened with what?" Jeff asked, pretending not to know.

The two men before him rolled their eyes in unison.

"With Candice!" they both yelled.

"Oh" Jeff uttered turning back to the bar to order another beer.

"So, tell us everything, excruciating details included" Adam said, motioning Chris to take a seat next to Jeff.

'I don't wanna talk about it" Jeff mumbled, _Rejection is the worst, now these two idiots come and want me to relive it? Ughh my life sucks _

"Well a little birdie, known as Mickie James, came and told me that you, Jeff Hardy, asked Candice Michelle to be your lady and you were…." Chris said before nodding his head in Adams direction.

"REJECTED!" Adam yelled loudly and proudly.

"Yeah…so?" Jeff shifted uncomfortably; he really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Well we happen to know another birdie, who would love to be your lady" Chris said taking out his cell phone.

"Uh, thanks guys but no thanks" _Last time I let them help they set me up with Layla! I mean I like her but not like, like her. _

"Hello, this is the sexy beast calling; you can bring her in now" Chris said into his cell phone, changing his voice to sound like he was making an order at a drive-thru window at a fast food restaurant.

"Ah jeez guys, this is really nice but you don't have to…" was all he managed to say before he saw who walked into the bar.

_It's her……It's not possible….no…._

She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts and this little white tank top and pretty much no make up, except for some lip-gloss she had on. It was casual but in his eyes she looked gorgeous.

His eyes immediately lit up as soon as she made her way over to them.

She hugged both Adam and Chris before she greeted Jeff with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't get one?" came from both Canadian men sitting beside Jeff.

She rolled her eyes and blew them both a kiss, they both pretended to fall back causing her to roll her eyes once more.

"H-Hey Trish" Jeff stammered, not really believing she was standing before him.

"Hi Jeff" she said nervously, her wave of confidence disappeared as the two men beside Jeff nodded and got up and walked away.

"Do you want a drink?" Jeff asked, a wave of confidence coming over him as he watched those two walk away.

"Uh yeah, sure..." she said taking a seat next to him.

She ordered a Margarita and looked around, why had they left her? She would have gone on with everything they had planned, had they stayed, but they left.

Trish sighed and turned back; she was on her own now, no Jericho or Copeland to help her.

Jeff looked around too, looking for those two idiots, hoping they wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

What he saw was quite shocking, he gasped and turned back to Trish "Look behind me a few tables back"

She did as instructed and wasn't really shocked at all; she knew them all too well.

They were like little kids, poking at each other and running around the place.

"Jeez, I swear they're either on crack or they're gay" Jeff said as Trish turned around.

"Nah, well uh, I don't think they're gay, that's usually how they act" she stated as-of-matter-of-factly.

They spent the next few hours talking and drinking, for all they knew they had only spent five minutes together, they laughed about the most random things, sighed happily at the memory of the good old days, and almost died of laughter when Adam slipped on an ice cube Chris had dropped on the floor.

"Those idiots" Trish giggled as she took another sip of her drink.

"Definitely" Jeff said moving just a little bit closer to her.

After taking a sip from her drink she looked up at him, he was staring at her with the most intense eyes she had ever seen.

_Mmm we gotta fix that . . . _she thought happily as she leaned her face closer to his.

_Oh crap its coming! _He thought as he also leaned in closer and closed the gap between them.

She felt his lips crash onto hers hungrily, his tongue moving across her bottom lip, begging entrance into her mouth.

She happily obliged and let him gain entrance into her mouth, his tongue exploring every crevice of her warm mouth.

The kiss seemed to go on forever; neither of them wanted it to end, but their supply of air was dangerously low, causing them to pull apart breathless.

Neither of them said a word, they merely looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

After a few minutes of staring Jeff finally broke the ice.

"You wanna go somewhere else?"

**END**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Soo….did I do well? Tell me please!**

**Constructive Criticism welcome!**


End file.
